


Adrienette April Day 20: Hamsters

by Mermain123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, Adrienette April Day 20, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hamsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermain123/pseuds/Mermain123
Summary: my only contribution to Adrienette April. Marinette is excited to get her first hamster for her new apartment but what happens when the hamster she already picked out gets taken by someone else?





	Adrienette April Day 20: Hamsters

Marinette was excited. Now that she lived alone and out of her parents’ bakery, she could finally get her first hamster.

She always loved going to pet stores to just look at the cute little critters ever since she was a little girl. Now she was finally going to get one!

When she entered the store, she immediately went to the hamster tanks. She looked at them all and was slightly torn between all the little cuties. Eventually she saw a big, cream -colored one, with a big white stripe going under her belly that didn’t quite reconnect at her back. She was looking around all curious with her little black tipped ears perked straight up. Marinette’s heart melted. She found a staff member and told her that was the hamster she wanted and said she’d pick it up after picking out the supplies she needed.

She took barely 5 minutes to fill her cart before heading right back to her new little baby. She was practically skipping.

She reached the tanks and froze. Her little hamster wasn’t there anymore. She quickly flagged down another employee.

“Excuse me, but what happened to the hamster in that tank over there?”

“Oh, you mean the little gold and white one? It was just taken by that gentleman over there.”

“What? But I already reserved that one 5 minutes ago! You can ask the other employee who was in this area!”

“You did?  Hold on I’ll go stop him and we’ll sort this whole mess out.”

The clerk hurried over to a man who was almost at the cash register and quickly explained to him the situation.

They both walked back to Marinette and the clerk left them to find the other employee who Marinette had talked to earlier. Marinette looked up ready to get mad at the person who tried to steal her new little baby.

And then her eyes met his.

Okay, this guy was handsome. His golden hair shone like sunlight, his eyes sparkled like emeralds and he looked extremely apologetic and embarrassed.  His big hands held on tightly to the box that contained the hamster. And his peach lips were pursed in a slight frown.

Marinette found her face was getting very hot. Dang it! Why did he have to look so good?!

“I’m sorry miss. I didn’t mean to take the hamster you had already picked out. You can have her back.”

Well now. How could Marinette be mad after that?

Marinette smiled and gently took the box from the man. “Thanks for being so understanding. I’m sorry you got caught up in this but I didn’t want to lose my first hamster before I even bought her.”

The guy smiled. “I get that. And I can see why you wouldn’t want to lose her. She’s a very cute little hamster.”

“Yeah she really is! I love her already. Anyway, where are my manners? I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Marinette.”

“Oh, right! My name is Adrien. It’s nice to meet you Marinette!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Adrien.”

The two clerks came back over and the clerk Marinette talked to earlier did confirm Marinette’s story about picking the hamster out first. Adrien nodded in response. As the two clerks walked off, he then turned back to Marinette and the little box she was holding.

 

“I’m already going to miss this little girl. She looked so friendly.” Adrien’s smile had disappeared a bit. Marinette felt a little guilty.

“…. Okay this is weird to ask, but do you want to come visit her sometime? You seem very attached to her. I don’t really want to give her up…. but I also don’t want to make you sad either. You seem really nice. And your taste in hamsters is obviously very good.” Marinette held back a nervous giggle. _Oh man that was so unfunny. He’s gonna laugh in your face and you’ll be humiliated and he’s a stranger too. I shouldn’t be so willing to let a stranger over to my place._

But Adrien broke out into a big grin. His eyes were now glittering.

“That sounds great!! Let’s exchange numbers! Here give me your phone!”

He was already reaching into his pocket to take out his own phone. Marinette did the same. The two of them quickly exchanged numbers and gave their phones back.

“Now for the big question. What will you name this little one? It’s not very effective to call her her: ‘little guy’ or ‘little one’ all the time.” Adrien’s grin was blinding now.

“Hmmm. I like the name … Poppy. She’s so perky and I like the way her little head just pokes out. I also love gardening so, of course, I have to name her after a flower.”

“That’s a great name! Well Miss Poppy, I can’t wait to see you again! Meanwhile I better go find a new hamster for myself. Goodbye Marinette I hope to see you again soon——I mean, I hope to see Miss Poppy again soon!”

Adrien turned away quickly to head to the hamster tanks so Marinette didn’t see him blushing. Marinette proceeded to the cash register to adopt Poppy officially. _Did he really just say he wants to see ME again?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is PARTIALLY based on a true story. but it has obviously been embellished.  
> first thing to note is Poppy is my real hamster but she is FAR from my first.  
> i played the role of Adrien as well.  
> after my last hamster died i went to get a new one and was stuck choosing between two of them. i eventually chose 1 and the worker was all set to give her to me but then another clerk stopped them and said someone else already chose that hamster. it turns out it was a little girl who was really young i remember. anyway i backed off on that hamster right away and chose the one beside it which was the real Poppy


End file.
